Isfet kills Ma'at disguises it
by Sonyvaio
Summary: Carter and Zia are deeply in love with each other but three months after the execration of Apophis a new demon force stirs, threatening the world once more. This Chaotic force kidnaps one of them and plans an execration for revenge. This force may have the power to destroy one of their souls, the world and other things...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So I just finished TSS and this idea came to me. So people who read Percy Jackson fanfics may have read some of my stuff. To those people I apologize for being gone so long but I'm back and I plan on updating my previous stories as well. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. I've set this approximately three months after Carter and Zia start dating, when hopefully Carter has gained a bit of confidence.**

Zia Pov

Zia strolled down the stairs into the great hall from the bedrooms. Khufu was sitting on the couch eating marshmallows while watching NBA. The ankle-biters were drawing pictures of Thoth, the god of knowledge, while the statue of him watched over the them protectively.

"Hey Khufu" She said as she walked past the baboon and ruffled his fur.

"Aghh" was her only response. She assumed that meant "good morning" but it could have also meant "Do you have any Jell-o" which was his favourite food.

"Morning Zia" the ankle-biters called as she walked past them.

"Good morning little people." She said. It was disturbing to think that she ruffled the baboon's hair and not the little kid's but they had the name ankle-biters for a reason… Naturally she said nothing to the statue of Thoth.

She sat down at breakfast alone because no one was there. They were all training or teaching or doing something that involved pain, especially the latter. It was ten o' clock in the morning. Normally she would be one of the first one's up, as her habits at the first Nome kicked in, but today she decided to sleep in as she had a very late night the previous night. Just thinking of it brought a smile to her face. Last night had been her and Carter's three month anniversary.

Carter had come in jeans, a white shirt, his eye of Horus necklace and a tie which was much too fancy for the occasion. He had met her at the top of the stars leading down into the great hall. He was still bustling with his tie when he saw her and his jaw had dropped. It wasn't a fancy dress occasion so all she wore were jeans, a linen top and her Khepri necklace. Apparently, from the way Carter had looked at her she had been stunning. She had started blushing before the date had even started.

"Hello Carter.' she said in that formal way of hers, when she reached him.

Carter stammered something smart like "Ugh, Ugh, ugh" in his awkwardness.

"What?" she asked giggling.

Carter saved himself by replying "You look beautiful."

She blushed for the second time that night. "Thanks you look… dashing."

Carter smiled, "The tie too much?"

"Just a tad." She replied

"Great I've always hated ties anyway." He said as he threw it over the railing of the stairs. "Shall we go?" he asked

"Sure"

He laced his fingers through hers as they descended down the stairs but promptly tripped over the second one but just managed to retain his balance. Zia laughed again

"Every time." He muttered

They walked down the stairs and eventually made it to the patio where the dinner table was set up. The table was set up with a fancy tablecloth, candles and the fanciest plates and cutlery you've ever seen. I guess when you ask Khufu to set up an anniversary dinner for you he goes all out. Carter being the gentleman he was slid out her chair for her.

"Thanks." She said sitting down. "So how was teaching today?"

Carter sighed. "Horrible. Felix summoned penguins to disable the training dummy who, once they did that knocked out Cleo and threw Walt in the river."

Zia smiled "Same old Felix." She noticed that there was no food on the table. "Where's the food."

"Ughh… Khufu wanted to be the waiter tonight." Carter shamefully said.

"Khufu wanted to be the waiter tonight?" Zia laughed. "Then tonight should be very interesting."

Right on cue, Khufu, in a fancy tailored suit, came walking from the hall bringing menus. "Aghh!" he stated. He gave them to her and Carter and stood by the table, waiting patiently. She and Carter opened the menus. When she saw it her brows furrowed in confusion. On the menu the starter was cheerio's, the main was roasted flamingo and the dessert was Jell-o with marshmallows.

Zia smiled. "And so the interesting night begins."

After a very heated argument between Carter and Khufu, which involved a lot of face slapping and baboon swearing, he finally managed to persuade Khufu to not serve them roasted flamingo and instead managed to get grilled cheese but unfortunately the crazy baboon would not change the starter and dessert menus. After a fun-filled night of grilled cheese, baboon jokes and Khufu persuading Philip of Macedonia to jump on Carter, they ended up sitting on the patio, behind the dinner table, looking at the stars.

Zia was resting in Carter's lap, her head on his shoulder. "It's a really beautiful night." She said

"It sure is, but only because you're out here." Carter replied

She blushed for the third time that night." You know that's the cheesiest line ever right. I lived in the first Nome and even I know that" she said trying to recover herself while hiding a smile.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Carter replied

She blushed once again and looked at Carter as he looked at her and their eyes locked. She lent in and pecked his cheek but they both had other ideas. She turned around and wrapped her legs around Carter's waist, straddling him. She lent in as Carter did the same and their lips met. They sat their together, under the stars, their lips glued to each other as the moon slowly progressed across the sky

They broke away because eventually they had to breathe and she rested her head on his shoulder once again and started to doze.

"Zia," she heard as Carter lifted her head so that their eyes met. She couldn't help but notice his piercing brown eyes bore into her as they stared at each other.

"I love you"

'_Wait did he just say he loved me. He did! Oh my Gods! I need to get out of here! I need to think.'_

She was about to get up and run to her room when she thought '_Wait why am I panicking. I think… I feel the same way.'_

Instead of replying or leaving she launched herself at him and started kissing him again with renewed passion. He made a surprised sound but then started responding. Once again they were glued to each other until eventually she ran out of air this time. She leant her head against his shoulder once again and whispered in his ear "By the way I love you too" before she dozed off on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around her.

Zia smiled as she thought of the memory last night. She bit into the waffle she had been meaning to eat for the past five minutes now but her good mood disappeared as she thought of the second part of the night…

**So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully the next will be up in a few days where it will get more interesting… So read and review and if you don't like it please tell me why. See you all next chapter.**

**Sonyvaio**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I'm such an idiot I forgot to put in characters when I submitted the book… all well they have characters now so it's fine.**

_She opened her eyes and saw that she was still wearing her white blouse, her blue jeans, and of course, her Khepri necklace from her date with Carter. She lifted them and looked around. She was standing on the edge of a large precipice that jutted out from the wall of stone and above a huge hole. She looked down and realized what a mistake it was to do that. Less than a foot away the precipice ended and below was nothingness- an abyss. Her head wobbled as she looked down and saw that she couldn't see the bottom, only darkness._

_She tried to jump away and when something held her back and she dropped to the floor. Her head hit a rock on the way down and she landed on the cold hard stone. She opened her mouth to breathe and try and distract herself from the pain but inhaled sand. She started coughing and hacking trying to get the sand out. She tried to move her arm to push herself up when something held that back as well. That's when she noticed the chains holding her back but they weren't chains of metal- they were chains made of shed snake skin._

_She started panic; anything to do with snakes was usually a bad thing._

"_Ha-di!" she yelled. But she didn't feel any energy drain, the chains were restricting her magic. Then she heard a voice._

"_Zia!" she heard from a familiar voice call_

_She lifted her head and looked through the darkness. Through the gloom a figure appeared. It lifted her to her feet and she looked up to see Carter's face staring back at her._

"_Carter?"_

"_Yeah." He replied_

"_Where are we?"_

"_I'm not sure. Some sort of cavern." He said_

"_Carter I think we're in some level of the Duat where Apophis was powerful", my chains are made of snakeskin… and I can't break it" her voice shaking as she said it. "We need to get out of here."_

_Carter took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "We can't do that Zia."_

"_Why not?" she asked_

_He smiled a wicked smile as his face started to change. He started to squeeze her head when she panicked and started to hit him- or rather it. It laughed and drew it's head back and smacked her so hard she fell over the abyss but her chains held her. She was lying parallel with the precipice, her body directly over the giant hole. _

_She screamed and tried to rise but didn't move any closer to the precipice. It sauntered over and grabbed her by the neck with a slimy, cold, loose fitted grip and started to slowly pull her up. She couldn't breathe, it's fingers digging into her neck. This thing was going to kill her. It kept pulling her up, antagonizing slowly while she ran out of breath. She started hitting it's arm, while struggling to breathe. When it was holding her directly above the precipice, while her face was almost purple it said "I could kill you right now" it chuckled "but I like to play with my prey."_

"_Drop her!" a ragged voice called out of the darkness_

"_Ahhh Carter Kane. I was wondering when you'd speak up, but you see I can't drop her" He held her away from the precipice, over the abyss. " as then she would die."_

_She struggled against his iron yet lose grip, as if he could casually drop her any second. She thrashed around but it was no use, she started seeing stars. "Beg me Carter Kane, beg me to spare her miserable life."_

"_Leave her." He whispered_

"_What?"_

"_Leave her." He sobbed_

"_What's the magic word?"_

_She started seeing black as tears threatened to spill out her eyes because she was sure she was going to die._

"_Please!" Carter shouted_

_It dropped her on the precipice. She breathed in a beautiful lung full of air before she was coughing and hacking again._

"_Now was that so hard?" it asked Carter_

_Eventually she looked up to see a shirtless man trapped in chains, just like hers, with bruises all over his body, looking at her concerfully. It was Carter._

"_Thank the gods." He said_

"_Don't thank them yet Carter Kane because I'm not done playing with you." She saw a sudden flash as the demon's wing connected with Carter's face. He cried out in pain as he was knocked to the floor and the demons foot repeatedly connected with his body and head. It slowly lifted him up by the scruff of his neck until he was higher than the demon's face and chucked him against a rock. Carter groaned in pain and crumpled to the floor._

"_No." she moaned but no one heard her because she was still recovering from her lack of air._

_It took something sharp from it's pocket and inserted it in it's boot. It walked over to Carter and kicked him in the ribs._

"_Get up!" it shouted. "The mortal who killed Apophis should be stronger than this!" it shouted as it kicked him again and again and again._

_Carter slowly rose to his feet. Blood oozing out of the multiple wounds in his side where the knife had penetrated, and faced the demon._

"_Excellent." It said_

_It rushed towards him and grabbed him under the arms and blue arcs of electricity flowed through his arms and up into his body._

"_Aghh!" Carter yelled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body jerked back and forth._

"_Stop!" she yelled. She was standing defiantly in her chains, practically fuming in anger._

_It dropped Carter and he slumped on the floor. "Ahhh… Zia I was hoping you'd want your turn soon. Very well I'll play with you now." it said with a wicked grin on its face. Suddenly she saw a huge shape rush towards her and split seconds later she was on the ground, once again, coughing sand out of her mouth._

_She tried to rise but it kicked her face and she fell back down. It bent down and started hitting and kicking her all over. She tried to fight back but her chains kept holding her body, securing her in place. Once she did manage to slap it's face, or whatever passed for it, but that just made it angrier. It slammed her head against the stone floor and she felt pain, so much pain. It did it again and again and again until she heard something crack and she fell, defeated._

_She felt those cold, slimy arms wrap around her and lift her to her feet. She looked into his dark eyes full of malice and hate and felt fear, the likes of which she hasn't felt in over three months. It smiled as it plunged the knife into the soft flesh of her skin. She gasped but not in pain, more in surprise at how cold it felt in her body. It drew back and plunged it into her again and again. It only stopped when she was almost unconscious and her entrails were practically falling out. She was about to collapse when it grabbed her under the arms and shocked her like it did with Carter. She felt waves and waves of pain wash through her body as she convulsed and, again, fell to the ground._

_She looked up into it's face as it raised it's fist to finish her off, strike her down for the last time when something hit it's face. It turned and looked at Carter and again something hit it's face. She looked up to see Carter, one hand clutching his side while the other leant down to pick up another rock. It rushed towards him once again. "You dare try and hurt me with… rocks?" it asked incredulously. It hit him repeatedly, giving him no mercy. She looked away, not being able to bear watching the torture anymore._

"_Zia." Carter said. She looked up. It was standing behind him, it's right hand holding him against it's body, it left behind his back poised to strike. Carter locked eyes with her, his deep brown connecting with her amber ones._

"_I love you" as if he knew what was about to happen. The demon drew back it's hand and punched straight through the place where Carter's heart had been seconds before._

"_NOOO!" she shouted but it was to late. It laughed and released her from her chains. Carter lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood, sputtering for air. She charged the demon, sent all the spells in her disposal at it even as so much blood was leaving her body. She threw fireballs, made rocks fall where it was standing and even conjured a car sized scarab beetle that charged it as well but when everything was about to hit it, it vanished._

"_Your time will come as well Zia Rashid" a voice echoed all around her._

_She ran to Carter and knelt next to him. Picking up his torso and leaning it against her. She put each of her hands on the holes that were punched through Carter's body._

"_Carter you're not going to die, you can't." she sobbed. "I'll get you to Brooklyn house, they'll heal you."_

_Carter opened his eyes and slowly shook his head, still heaving for air. His eyes dived deep into her soul one last time. "I love you." He gasped. "I love you too." She said. He nodded in relief as his body went limp and he fell from her hands._

She woke up screaming.

**Yeah, again I hope you liked it and I hope to have the next chapter posted in tree days. Please, if you have time, remember to review.**

**Sonyvaio**


End file.
